devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackolopieous Entreri
Jackolopieous Entreri is a deadly assassin in the Nine Worlds, formerly a villain but now a hero. He is the partner of Dusk Jillian Luzon. Appearance Jackolopieous has shoulder-length wavy black hair that is glossy and very well taken care of. He also has pale skin and icy blue eyes, similar to his twin sister, Miri. He has sharp features, full lips, and high cheekbones, and occasionally lets facial hair grow on his chin and above his lip in a bit of a mustache. When he in on break, he wears black rimmed glasses, which he mentions he can't see without, so it is logical to say that he wears contacts in all his other appearances. He appears very calm and in control, usually wearing a strong neutral or slightly smug expression. Jack usually wears black pants, a loose black tunic, tall black boots, a black leather vest that's always buttoned up, a black face mask, and a black hood. Most of his other outfits are black, but he sometimes wears other colors. Personality Jackolopieous is a serious and calm individual. He has an aura of a cool, professional killer. At first, he can be seen emotionlessly obeying Dusk's commands, but he has free will and his own opinions, he just prefers to be quiet. His behavior borders in strange at times, since he is usually rather antisocial. He can be a caring individual once a person earns his trust. As he becomes more of a hero, he becomes more social and fun-loving. He has the aura of a big brother and it's easy to forget that he is a highly skilled assassin. He is also cheerful and rather playful, taking over the "wild" one from Dusk. He also still retains some of his strange antics. Abilities *Swordsmanship: Jack is very skilled with any sword. He can attune to magical weapons faster than anyone in the quest party. He has a "strike the weakest point" style, preferring to deal the most amount of damage in one hit. He knows all the pressure points and vital organs of several different species. He used to wield the Lawful Evil Sword of Answering, Scather, but due to his alignment change, he is no longer attuned to it. *Cold Immunity: Even though he doesn't use the magic, Jack still has the blood of a white dragon in him, therefore giving him immunity to the cold. *Immortality: Jack doesn't age, inheriting the immortal gene from his mother. However, he can still die if his vital organs are damaged. Relationships Family *Artemis Entreri: Jack is not on very good terms with his father, as his father abandoned him in Calimport. He had no qualms about fighting him when he attacked the questing party in Candlekeep, even after it was revealed that his father was under the hood. *Ormaline La'arnie: Jack doesn't hold his abandonment against her, as he knows it is entirely Artemis's fault, but their relationship is still a bit awkward. *Miri La'arnie: Jack is close to his twin sister. Even before their connection was revealed, he felt a sort of brotherly attraction toward her. He is protective of her, despite being only about two minutes older than her. *Kylen Entreri *Cecily Entreri *Eryn Entreri: Jack shares a close bond with his daughter, and kept her despite Dusk's protests. He enjoys spending time with Eryn when he has time and will kill anyone who tries to hurt her. *Coyote Naïlo: Jack cares about his son, but their bond is not as strong as Jack's with Eryn. *Ara Naïlo: Jack and Ara are on friendly terms and currently in a relationship. Ara mothered Coyote and Eryn, though she is not married to Jack. He seems to act flirtatious around her. However, in recent events, they have broken up amiably because the long distance failed. *Scardelita Gutierrez: When long distance with Ara didn't work, Jackolopieous began to maintain a flirty relationship with the matadora Scardelita Gutierrez. They have two children: Rico and Rita. Friends *Dusk Jillian Luzon: Dusk is Jack's closest friend through good and evil. They have one of the strongest bonds of any platonic pair in the Sword Coast. He trusts her completely and helps her when she believes she is leaning back toward evil. They act like siblings and are very comfortable around each other. *Elite: **Kira Blackfire: Jack cares about Kira as if she were his own sister. He noticeably shows her more outright affection than Dusk does. **Rogue Cheney: Jack and Rogue have a sort of father-son relationship. Jack cares for the boy and is protective of him. **Sting Eucliffe: Jack has mentioned that he listens to Sting when he vents about how people forget that he is a demigod with a tough life. Others *Levi Grace: Jack has an uneasy relationship with Levi Grace. He finds it hard to take Levi seriously, since he knew him before his time in prison. The two don't work very well together, but Jack does not completely hate him. Trivia *Jackolopieous is the only character Jelly Assassin has. Category:Males Category:Lawful Neutral Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:AsSAAAAAAAaaAaAAAsins Category:Jelly Assassin Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Dragonbloods Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Swordsmen Category:Rogues Category:Nameless Order Members Category:Gates of Helheim Characters Category:Camp of Witchcraft Strikes Back Characters Category:Wicked Kings Characters Category:Retribution Characters Category:He/Him Category:Criminals Category:Twins Category:Assasins Category:A to Z